In recent years, electronic components have been required to have small sizes and used with large currents as performance of electronic devices is highly developed. The electronic components include a coil component.
FIG. 17 is a perspective view of conventional coil component 5. Conventional coil component 5 includes coil element 1 made of an insulation-coated copper wire which is wound. An end of coil element 1 is welded to retaining members 3. Coil element 1 and retaining member 3 are pressure-molded integrally with mixed powder containing metallic magnetic powder and binding agent containing thermosetting resin, and partially embedded in magnetic core 2. Terminal 4 is formed by bending the end of coil element 1 and a portion of retaining member 3 projecting from a side surface of magnetic core 2.
PTL 1 is known as a prior art document relating to this application.